This invention relates to patches carrying a medicament or the like that are adapted to be placed over a cut or scratched area of the skin. More particularly to a patch that includes a quantity of material adapted to reduce blood flow such that the user may employ the same when shaving, for instance.
The problems associated with shaving, for example, are well known, cuts, nicks, scratches, etc. and the bleeding associated therewith. Most people either apply a styptic stick thereto followed by a piece of covering material such as tissue, gauze, etc. or follow only one of the foregoing routes. None of the foregoing avenues is completely acceptable, however, due to either the multiple steps involved or the inadequate nature of just the first step.
The prior art teaches a variety of surgical patches and the like, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,434,779; 1,845,630; 1,861,530; 2,001,862; 2,018,517; 2,068,703; 3,143,208; 3,212,495; 3,741,210; 3,814,095; and others. None of the foregoing, however, provide a means for substantially reducing the flow of blood from a cut with the aid of a substance carried, impregnated or coated onto a substrate to be applied to the area.